1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to slingshots, and particularly to a slingshot equipped with a novel pouch which facilitates the holding and ready release of paintballs or other similar pressure sensitive ammunition.
2. Prior Art
It is difficult to hold a paintball or other pressure sensitive projectile in the pouch of a conventional slingshot. This arises because the pouch is typically formed of a flat piece of leather or plastic which is simply folded over double between the thumb and forefinger, which apply a holding pressure to the paintball. Often the holding pressure will crush the paintball. U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,715 to Barr discloses a flexile slingshot pouch with handgrip for holding projectile in place. The pouch is lined with flex fingers to hold the projectile in position without the need of gripping it through the pouch. This pouch is suitable for traditional projectiles, but is not suitable for pressure sensitive projectiles. The gripping force exerted by the flex fingers is applied only on a fraction of the projectile's surface area, and will rupture pressure sensitive projectiles such as a paintball. The present invention overcomes the difficulties described above.